Notice Already!
by Nekogirl1595
Summary: Lovino has been in Love with Antonio for God knows how long, and this year he is determined to tell him. but will his brother's news stop him? Spamano to the max, fail summary, and first story
1. The Beginning of Something Awful?

Notice Already, DAMNIT!

And so there I was, staring as the snow slowly fell to the earth. I was freezing my ass off in front of the school because a certain Spaniard decided to help a teacher carry a stack of papers to the copy room. Not that I should complain, after all it was the stupid, cheery, caring, and helpful type of personality that made me fall for the bastard.

THERE I said it... Shut up.

Anyway it didn't even matter because he was too much of a lovable dunce to notice my feelings. Yes he hugged me all the time (much to my protest, though I secretly loved it) and called me 'mi tomate' and other terms of supposed endearment, but I know it's just part of his persona.

"Lovi~~~" I turned just in time to be more or less raped by the grinning, laughing, tomato-loving bastard.

"Awwwh Lovi~ mi dispiace. I didn't think it would take so long! ~" Antonio cooed a little TOO close to my ear.

"S-shut up b-bastard!" was I stuttering?

"Awwwh Lovi you're stuttering! Are you cold?" Antonio said still clinging to my back. "I can make it better! ~~" He turned and faced me, quickly hugging the living daylights out of me while rubbing his cheek against mine. "Fusososososo!"

I punched him.  
>Hard.<p>

Right where it counts.

He fell to the ground clenching in agony  
>"Owww~~ Lovi, why?" he choked out.<br>"Bastard! You don't just do... WHATEVER it is you just did! It's creepy as fuck..."

He quickly recovered, (after all these years of that sort of abuse, you kind of get used to it) and that stupid grin reappeared on his face. "Aw Lovi," he said looking WAY too perverted for my comfort, and taking my hand. "I just like being close to you!"

I barely heard the last part though, and just stared at my hand.

That's HIS hand... And it's holding MINE... In all the years I've known him not ONCE had he held my hand... It was warm.  
>'Fucking shit' I can feel the blush slowly creeping across my face. I turned my head down so Antonio wouldn't see... But of course, like always, he saw.<p>

"Awwh mi tomatito Lovi! Que Lindo! ~~"  
>"Whatever Bastard! And why the fucking hell are you holding my hand?" I said, trying to pull my hand out of the Spaniards, but damn he is STRONG!<p>

"To help keep you warm of course! Now come on! We promised to meet Feli, Ludwig, and Gilbert at the cafe!"  
>I silently groaned and began to walk towards his car.<p>

OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~

We decided to meet at the cafe run by Francis (the absolute pervert who is DETERMINED to get in my pants) and his dad. It was fairly nice, you walked in and with all the windows and wooden furniture painted white, and it was almost like eating outside. It had a very relaxed feeling to it, and honestly I loved the sweets there. But it was the employees that made my skin crawl and never want to go back there.

First off was Francis' dad, and just by looking at him you could tell that the sexual interface came from his side of the family. He had the same hair length as Francis only his was brown. He had the same blue eyes, but also had the whole goatee mustache combo which made him look strikingly similar to the pedo bear. He flirted with EVERY SINGLE customer that walked in. He didn't care if it they were boy or girl, straight or gay, married or single, or old or young... He tried to get in everyone's pants. But all be damned the guy was a pretty good chef.

Then there was Francis. A greasy, slimy, perverted, flirty, horrible, French, snail- sucking, playboy. Just like his dad, he flirted with anything that had a heartbeat and a pair of lips, and well I just hated the guy. After all, ever since we were young he had been basically stalking me wherever I went. He always tried to basically attack me and stick his hand down my fucking pants! There was this one time when he actually took a stapler, a condom, honey, and some string and tried to... Well you get the idea. There are many bad memories of Francis. And of course he's a waiter

Next were Bella and Elizabeta. Bella was a Belgian girl with short blonde hair and green eyes. She cleared tables. At one point I had a crush on her... Until I realized the bitch was a possessive freak who always tried to figure out where I was and who I was with. And Elizabeta was a Hungarian girl who also had green eyes and sandy hair that went down to the middle of her back (how the HELL did girls keep it that long?). She's also a waitress (which is good because she needs to keep Francis in check, and he's scared of her). She seems pretty normal... Until you make her mad and a frying pan appears out of thin air, or if a gay couple walks in and she gets a nose hemorrhage. Yes, she seems normal, key word- SEEMS.

Anyway, Antonio and I had sat down at a table in the corner and were waiting for the rest of the group to arrive.

"ohonhonhonhonhon" oh God, please. No. ANYONE but him... "OH LOVINO~~~" the last words I heard before two over sized hands clamped over my eyes. "Guess who it iz mon petite Cher!"  
>"The herpes infested hands of death" I retorted.<br>"non you silly little italien~ c'est moi! Francis!"  
>"Oh, too bad" I heard Antonio snicker to my side before I pushed Francis away from me.<p>

"Awwwh why must you be zis way to me mon amour? When are you finally go'ing to ditch Tonio and run off avec moi?" I could treat you much be-" He suddenly stopped when Antonio reached up and grabbed his arm. He was still smiling but there was something weird going on with his eyes... They were glazed over making him look like he was about to kill the French bastard. I was about to say something when...

"WHOOOOO YEAH! Now THIS is a party!" an overly loud PRUSSIAN *Gilbert is PRUSSIA therefore he shall be called as such* came over and put his arms around the two, who were now in an intense staring battle. "Mein Gott you guys. Calm down... THE AWESOME ME IS HERE TO BREAK THE TENSION!" I scoffed and took a sip of my water. I used to never try anything Francis brought out to me, but then I figured he couldn't lace everything with roofies or GHB right? Just then Feliciano and Ludwig came into view.  
>"Veeee~ ciao, Fratello!" said my idiotic brother as he put me in his death-grip of a hug. I greeted him back by ever so gently- shoving my elbow into his gut. "Vee Fratello that wasn't nice... Oh hi Antonio!" he said and hurled himself into the Spaniards already opened arms."<br>"Hola Feli!" he beamed returning the hug and making me wince. Why couldn't I be that open when he tried to hug me? Oh right, apparently I'm sun dairy or whatever and I'm mean to the people I like... Yes exactly like an elementary school kid. I glared at Antonio and to my surprise he stopped hugging Feli and gave me an apologetic smile. Weirdo.  
>I took a glance over at Ludwig who was standing awkwardly in the corner... Why is his face flushed?<p>

"But anyway Fratello, Ludi and I have great news!" he said slightly blushing and looking towards the floor.

"What?" I said, "Geez Feli with that stupid grin you're wearing it's like he asked you to marry him." I scoffed and began to take a sip of my water.

Feli beamed, "HE DID!" and shoved his left hand in my face showing a silver band with a red ruby and two emeralds between it.  
>I spat my water all over the table. "EXCUSE ME?"<br>"Congratulations Feli!" Antonio squealed and pulled Feliciano into another thug hug.

"DONT ENCOURAGE THIS!" I yelled as everyone in the cafe turned and stared.

"Veeee~ but Fratello... Ludwig makes me happy!"

"Happiness my balls! You're in High school Feli! You're only 18!"  
>I was starting to get flustered. How in the hell can he have said yes? And to the potato bastard? If only our parents hadn't left us and gone to work in Italy. They would know what to do.<p>

"Geez man calm down" Gilbert said eyeing me suspiciously "you know they've been dating for three years now, it was bound to happen eventually." he said patting Ludwig on the back, who was blushing almost as badly as I do.

"Well of course I knew that dumbass!" I screamed in a quiet tone to try and get some eyes off of us," But in case you didn't realize... THEY ARE IN FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL", so long self control, you were nice while you lasted.

"Veeee~ but we got accepted to the same college! And we are gunna grab an apparent together. We were planning on having the wedding after graduation~!"

It was too much "DAMNIT IDIOTA FRATELLO! Usa la testa! Non riesco nemmeno a guardare Te in questo momento! Dannazione tutti all'inferno!" I stopped and stared at him. I immediately felt a pang of guilt ht me as I saw his face swell up with tears. Not the stupid 'I can't have pasta for breakfast' tears- these were the actual 'you just ripped my heart into a thousand different pieces, lit them on fire, and then took a giant shit on the ashes' tears.

I ran out of there as fast as I could. Leaving a very awkward and depressing atmosphere, and dipped into the winter leaving them all confused and one very hurt Feliciano. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sprinted about five blocks before I needed to catch my breath. Stopping didn't help though. The cold air had already cut into my throat making it dry and hoarse. I couldn't believe this. My brother was going to marry the potato bastard. He was going to marry him, move half way across the country to be with him, get an apartment WITH HIM, and... Not need me anymore...  
>The last words cut like a knife into my heart. How could that potato bastard steal my one and only Fratello? My only family left in the country, and probably the only person who truly cared for me?<p>

"Fuck" the tears already started to blur my vision. I frantically tried to wipe them off when I heard two footsteps approaching in the snow.

"What the Hell do you want, bastard?" crap, my voice cracked a little as Antonio tried to catch his breath. Then he calmly looked at me and put his hands on my shoulders before taking up my small Italian body and put his face into my auburn hair."Che cazzo? Let go of me!"

Antonio only tightened his grip around me. Silencing any attempt I had at freedom. We stood like that for what seemed like hours, but probably only a few minutes. I finally decided that the silence was very awkward and coughed a bit.

"Ahhhahaha s-sorry Lovi~" Antonio chuckled awkwardly and let go of me. I brushed myself off and glared at the smiling Antonio.

"Before I kick your ass into the next century", I started while gritting my teeth, "do you want to tell me what the FUCK you're doing here?" I said it in the coldest tone I could muster even though I just wanted to run back in his arms and cry myself dry.

Antonio cleared his throat "well you ran off in such a hurry... And I knew you'd be crying-" he was interrupted by an elbow in the ribs, "and I didn't want to leave you alone mi tomate." he smiled gently and stared at me with his luminous emerald eyes. Damn those eyes... Every time I stared at them they just sucked me into a utopia of passion. His arm found its way around my waste and pulled me closer.

"We should start heading back, Si?" Antonio said becoming more cheerful again. I grunted and let him lead me back to the cafe.

-  
>Once we got back to the cafe, Feli was still crying and was being held by a very uncomfortable looking Ludwig. I sighed and then went up to him.<p>

I knew he had had his heart set on my approval so I needed to be extra careful with the next few words I said to him.

"God damnit Feliciano you look like a fucking five year old." well I suppose being myself was good too. He turned around and looked at me with tears still streaming down his face.  
>"Fratello?"<br>"Ya. So listen, I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing ever if you decided to live with the potato bastard. Just be sure to call and eat right and all that shit. Also," I turned to the German "if you make him so much as shed ONE tear, I'll chop off your balls, grind them up, and make you eat them."

Francis sighed "Pleaz do not zay such tings in my cafe, Oui?"

I ignored him and continued "so as long as you guys follow those rules I won't bitch at you whenever we see each other, got it?" Feliciano threw himself at me. "Si Fratello! I understand! I love you so much!~" I tried pushing him away," DAMNIT Feliciano! What the fuck is with all the god damn hugs today?"

Suddenly Gilbert said something even stupider than what Alfred, the annoying and pure blooded American, could ever come up with.

"Group Hug!" he screeched coming between us and slamming his body into ours. Antonio dove right beside me and Francis plunged right in. Even Mr. Bonnefoy came in and eventually Gilbert dragged Ludwig in. It was very awkward. Being basically manhandled by six different guys and Elizabeta taking pictures at the speed of light. Eventually I was fed up with all the stupid 'love' that was going on and forced everyone to break apart.  
>I glared at all of them and said in the most threatening tone I could conjugate, "if anyone tells ANYONE or THING about what just happened, I will gorge your eyes out with a spoon. Comprende?"<p>

They all nodded in unison. Except for Elizabeta who turned and said "I promise to change your names in the yaoi Kiku and I are writing… promise!", and fled into the kitchen. I sighed 'well I guess that's as good as I'm going to get from her'.

After we were done eating some pastries and I had downed my fifth Caffe Americano (that shit IS my liquor) we decided to part ways.

"I'll be staying at Ludwig's tonight Fratello! We are probably gunna have sex-!" I shoved my hand over his mouth.

"Feliciano… please… I REALLY don't want to hear that right now", I said squeezing the bridge of my nose with my other hand. He muffled something then pushed my hand away and started to run up to his boyfr- … er, I guess, fiancé.

Francis and Elizabeta still had work and Gilbert said something about going to a bar. Which left me alone with Antonio.

"So… shall we get going?" he said, smiling down at me with those pearly whites.

I stared back up at him, "What the hell do you mean by '_we'_?"

He turned and faced me completely "Together of course~"

"And where exactly are _we _going?"

"You're house."

"Why?" I was starting to get nervous. I mean yeah Antonio had been over to my house. Millions of times. We had known each other for years, but I still get a little nervous when I _know _it'll be the two of us (apart from when he sneaks in when I'm asleep. I don't think you can even fathom how much it sucks to be dreaming about the person you love more than anyone else in the world just to wake up next to them, and know that you can't do_ anything_ you did in the dream… which is hot).

Antonio paused a second and thought. "Uhm, dinner?" he asked kind of nervously.

"Are you cooking tomato bastard?"

"Si!"

I sighed. "Fine. But lord help you if there are no tomatoes in it."

"Of course there will be tomatoes, mi Tomate!~"

I blushed and started walking towards my house. And I knew damn well that this was going to be a very awkward dinner.

**A/N- Ok I'm going to go hide in a corner while you guys plan my ultimate demise. I'm sorry for the lack of Spamano! I truly am… this is my first story and it sucks I know T^T BUT I'M TRYING! Ok so Updates will probably be happening a lot since I have a laptop at my disposal and I'm home sick today xP so I think I'll finish it up next chapter. Which will most likely be posted Tuesday. Plan on it. Live for it. Make it yours. ALSO (teehee you sneaky little bastards thought I was done) this is probably going to be one or two more chapters, and please REVIEW! I don't know what the hell I'm doing and I'd like feedback xD hahahahah -shot-**  
><span><strong>Oh and on a side note I DO NOT OWN HETALIA only its lovely creator does. But if by chance Hideki Sensei starts to read this… I LOVE YOU~! And you are my hero :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

~Lovino POV~  
>Remember when we were in the cafe, and we were in that 'man group hug' and I said it was awkward? Well that moment doesn't even BEGIN to compare to the situation right now. I'm sitting on my couch, clutching a pillow as though my life depends on it, and listening to Antonio whistle while he cooks me dinner. Oh GOD- I feel like a married couple. Which despite being a possibility for the futu- WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING? Fucking fantastic. Well, if I didn't feel like a girl before, I sure as hell do now. Anyway I'm listening to the bastard whistle while he cooks. What the hell is that? This isn't the 1950's. We aren't going to spring into a musical number about how great it is to be alive or some shit like that.<p>

He is making me pizza (I refused to eat anything else he suggested) and I can't help but to turn and stare every few minutes... JUST TO MAKE SURE HE'S DOING IT CORRECTLY ASSHOLES!  
>I've been doing that for the last twenty minutes or so. I think he's supposed to be making the dough by now...<br>I tried to sneak another peak- there he is... Throwing the dough up in the air... Looking. Straight. At. Me.

~Antonio POV~

Wahhhhhh I get to eat dinner with Lovi! And more than that, I'm cooking him dinner AND he's checking me out! He thinks I don't notice, but I do~~! I need to impress him, so he can realize how much he loves me. I'm positive about it! Lovi DOES love me! I just don't want to say anything, because... Well... On the slim, non-probable, minuscule, slight, chance he doesn't... Our friendship would be ruined… and I'd probably lose one of my vital regions…

So I'll just stick with admiring (stalking/obsessing) from afar. Ooh! I bet if I twirled the pizza in the air he'd be impressed!

So I turned to do what I set out for and I couldn't help it! I _knew_ Lovi would be looking and I HAD to look at his cute little face!  
>Ahah! I was right! He is!<p>

~Lovino POV~  
>So as the idiot threw the dough into the air he got the BRILLIANT idea, to completely ignore the dough as gravity worked it's magic, to stare at me. And of course I felt something familiar, warm, red, and embarrassing flow throughout my cheeks.<p>

"Idiot!" I shouted, but at the last second the dough fell... Right onto his head.

He looked like a ghost. An incredibly tanned, tall, Spanish ghost. It didn't help that he was covered in flour either.  
>I couldn't help it; at first I just put down my head and tried to suppress the urge that was coming over me... But I couldn't.<br>I leaned my head back  
>Closed my eyes...<br>And laughed my ass off.

~Antonio POV~  
>Oh no I can't see! Wh- What do I do?<p>

Oh... _Yeah_! The pizza dough!...

Oh yeah... The pizza dough...

I hope Lovi isn't too upset about- wait is he laughing?

I took the ruined piece of dough off my bead to see my adorable little Lovi laughing. Awwh! What a cute laugh he has! I NEVER see... Err... I guess hear, him laugh! I have to take a picture!  
>I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Thank god it's on silent, so Lovi didn't hear me take the pictures. After I had taken about 7 of him laughing he finally decided to look at me.<p>

"BASTARD!" he shouted and leapt off the couch to chase me around the kitchen. I decided that as soon as he got a hold of me he'd try to delete the pictures, so I sent them to my email.  
>He finally caught up to me when my shirt snagged on our kitchen counter and I was flung backwards.<p>

"Ha! Serves you right you bastard! Now give me the damn camera!" he sat down on my stomach and tried to reach my phone. He finally got a hold of my wrist when I put my arms above my head and he had to lean across my torso to grab it. 

His face was _right_ in front of mine

I REALLY liked this position...

~Lovino POV~

Ha! I finally got my phone ba-  
>Oh.<br>Shit.

My blush before... Yeah that was newly fallen snow compared to the raging red flood that just burst across my face.

How do I even get out of this position without it being completely awkward? I mean the bastard has more than likely figured out just how perverted this position is! I mean... My chest is DIRECTLY on top of his...

Oh god... I can FEEL him breathing... Why is it so rigged?

"Uhm Lovi?" Antonio asked kind of shyly, which made me even more self conscious.

"Uh s-sorry.." I said trying to get up, but the bastard pit his freaking arm around my waist! What the fuck was he doing! Does he know how awkward this is for ME? Hell I've loved the guy ever since middle school and have DREAMED of this same situation… BUT THAT WAS BEFORE IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED! 

**A/N- I. AM. SO. SORRY. For many things really, I guess the first is the shortness of this chapter. Second has to be the ending… I personally HATE cliffhangers because well… I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TOO! I have no idea what I'm going to do with them in that situation. Also this was rushed I KNOW I wrote it in a day because I don't know when I'll be able to post again because I'm going to Charleston, South Carolina (IF YOU LIVE THERE SAY SO… we can grab Starbucks and search for Gay couples in the park :3) because my bro is going to the college of Charleston- ITS SO PRETTY- and I'll be gone til Sunday. But don't fret my children, I have an iTouch and an imagination on steroids and I should finish this story and start a new (hopefully better) one. If you have any ideas for that let me know to~ I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Antonio POV~

From my point of view (which was GORGEOUS by the way) I could see every little detail of Lovino's face.  
>From his slightly tanned skin aligned with almost invisible freckles to his amber eyes that held a myriad of variations of gold, brown, and... Good lord, is that a little green I spy near the pupil? His red, auburn, and brown hair fell slightly into his face due to his untrimmed bangs. It was truly amazing that God (Allah, Buddha, Flying spaghetti monster... What have you) could perfectly blend all those colors into this one perfect being named, Lovino Vargas. And the smell. GOD the SMELL! He smelled like the earth, grapes, and oregano. So perfect.<p>

Uh oh. He's starting to get up... That CANNOT happen.

I sling my arm around his waist preventing him from going any further. This has to be awkward for him, but quite honestly, I don't care. I've waited for so many years just for this to happen, and I am NOT letting him get up and act like nothing happened.

"An-Antonio?" Lovino quivered out of his throat. My attention was brought back to his eyes once more, feeling the rush of adrenaline I always felt when Lovino called my name.

"Lovi..." I started to move my hand up his spine to the back of his neck.  
>'Come on Antonio, now or never!' I thought as I started to bring his head down. Just a few millimeters were separating me from ultimate bliss...<p>

"Fratello! Where are you?" we heard Feli scream as he closed the front door making both of us jump. Lovino, now aware that he had arms and legs, scrambled off of me and stood up. His face was as red as, yes, a tomato.

~Lovino POV~  
>Worst. Moment. Ever.<br>I heard Feliciano close the door and could only imagine what he'd think if he saw me... Like... This...  
>I scrambled out of Antonio's grasp (he was too shocked to try and hold me back) and stood up as fast as I could.<br>Bad choice. The rush of blood to my head made me dizzy and I began to faultier. Thankfully the kitchen island was right there so I used it to steady myself, then I felt a figure come over me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Lovi..." He said it so quietly I had to strain to hear. I was turning around to face him when my brother bounced into the room.  
>"Veeee~ hi Fratello... And Antonio? What're you two doing in here?" he said scanning the both of us with his eyes.<br>"Uhm... Pizza." I said in a desperate attempt to make him forget about it. It seemed to work.  
>"Oh. Okay! Hahaha~ Fratello you and Antonio are so silly~" he said going off to retrieve whatever he'd come here for, leaving me alone in the kitchen with Antonio... Fuck.<p>

"Uhm... That was..." SHIT what the HELL were you supposed to say in these situations? He looked over at me kind of worryingly, waiting for my response on the whole thing.

"You ruined the dough." I said dryly as he stared at me with a blank expression. 'You ruined the dough'... Was that what I had seriously just said? We had been lying on top of each other (that sounds so wrong) and almost kissed, and THAT'S what I come up with? Well God damn me...

"Uh yeah I guess..." Antonio said nervously. "But Lovi after that, wha- what do you think of what h-happened when you grabbed my phone..." he was shaking. We both were actually. I had kind of hoped he would drop the whole thing but being the dumbass that IS Antonio, he wouldn't.  
>"W-well... I mean..." shit, he's staring RIGHT at me.<p>

"Lovi..." he cautiously started to reach for my cheek with his hand.

"Vee~ Fratello!"  
>Cue Feliciano...<br>moment (serial) Killer.

"Hahaha sorry Fratello! I forgot her!" he held a Teddy bear in the air with a pink frilly dress on and matching bows around the ears. He had gotten it as a present from our neighbors, the Edelstein's, because until he turned 13 they thought he was a girl. This wasn't that upsetting. I mean he DID wear dresses a lot as a kid...

"Yeah, that's great Feli. Now leave." I said. I was obviously pissed that he had come JUST for the fucking Teddy bear, and you could hear it in my voice.

"Okay! Bye Fratello! Bye Toni!" he said skipping out of the room.  
>As soon as we heard the door close and his car start up and pull out of the driveway, the awkwardness set in again.<p>

"Uhm... So..."

"I'm still waiting for your answer Lovi." he said it in the most serious tone I had ever heard. Not to mention the lack of expression on his face. The only thing I could spot was the determination in his eyes.

"W-well I-I..."

"Because I'm sorry"

...

He was sorry...

Well... if that didn't just make me want to ball up and cry...

I knew it. It had all just been a fucking misunderstanding. He just got swept in the moment of it all. Figures. I'm always mean to him. Of COURSE he wouldn't think of me the way I do for him.

"Oh y-yeah... I understa-"

"I'm sorry Feliciano had to ruin that."

"Yeah he... Wait wha-," just then, Antonio pulled me in and threw his lips on mine...

And it was...  
>It felt...<br>The kiss...

Was horrible.  
>First, our noses kind of bumped on the way towards each other. Then because I was mid- fucking- sentence, my teeth felt more of his lips than I did, and I think I accidentally bit down on his lips a little because I could taste a little blood. Finally, the topping on the shit sundae that IS my life, I sneezed. I don't know what the fuck caused me to sneeze but I did. And that's what broke our first kiss.<p>

It was still magical though.

I stepped away from him (mostly to grab a tissue to blow my nose) and looked at him.  
>Hehe... What do you know? I HAD bitten him. There's a little blood on his lip.<p>

He was staring back with an almost blank expression, but I could tell something was bubbling up inside him. It was bubbling up inside me to...  
>We both fell on the ground and laughed.<p>

Well, more like, clapped like retarded seals because it was that type of laughter where no sound came out.

And we just sat like that for around three minutes. We would occasionally look up at each other, but that would just make us burst into a new fit of laughter. I mean come ON. This was just too fucking hilarious.  
>What was supposed to be a perfect moment was probably the shittiest first kiss in all of history.<p>

We finally gained enough composure after awhile to look at each other.

"So! Uhm... About that Lovi..."

"I think we can do better" I said. He stared at me awestruck. "Come on Antonio." I said getting closer "I've loved you for God knows how long, and I'm not letting that shitty face bump be counted as our first kiss." he smiled and nodded coming in for our second kiss.

And I hate to sound all romantic and sappy, but I swear I felt sparks between our lips.  
>After a few minutes he broke it and gently put his forbear on mine.<p>

"Te Amo Lovi."

I smiled and leaned into him

"Ti Amo Bastardo."

-  
><strong>AN- HOLY SHIT I DID IT! Hahahahaha I'm proud of myself :3**

**Yes a very fluffy ending. I would write a lemon, but I'm not ready yet XD oh well~~ I'm still deciding if I should continue and make the last chapter Feliciano's wedding. Hmmm decisions decisions~~ well if I don't then I hope you liked it and THANKS FOR READING! Truly, I love you. Lean into your computer... I'm giving you a cyber hug *hugglez computer* there we go. So if you want me to continue just tell me. It'll be crappy but I'll still write it :3 thank ya 3 P.S. If you guys DO make me write it... I'll make Ludwig and Lovi hug x3 just for the awkwardness of it XD ok now I'm truly off... Je t'aime.**


End file.
